Blood lust
by im with the vampires3
Summary: these are some poems from different times in the Twilight series i plan to add on more as they come to me.
1. Blood Lust

**This is something that I found in my notebook. I had forgotten about it. After I read it, I was like 'wait a minute. I wrote this? Oh yeah! Now I remember!' And so I present to you 'Blood Lust'.**

**EPOV...**

_You make me feel I fight a war._

_The songs I sing are sick as Hell._

_My time on earth has yet to yield._

_You buy my pain, though pay me love._

_I'm coming undone as long as you stand,_

_But sick enough I am to kill._

_I yearn to sink my teeth in your neck,_

_To feel your blood beneath my lips._

_I lurk, a masochistic fool. An idiot._

_What is life without you? I wonder._

_It's not a life at all._

_But if I do not fight instinct,_

_You may be lost as though a dream._

_A very sick, lovely dream of love and pain._

_Your kiss is both a gift and curse._

_I need your love, but to taste your blood!_

_Which shall it be?_

_Life or death?_

_Me or you?_

_You say you trust me, although I see a fear you harbor through those dark eyes._

_It is simple to give in to the thirst I feel._

_But to master it, to hold myself away and love you._

_This is what I need, what I crave._

_What my soulless, unbeating heart calls for._

_Bring me back to life._

_Distract my thirst for a moment._

_Make me feel the things from my past._

_The all too human emotions that have fled me._

_Help me remember a world where blood wasn't my life._

_Call me back._

_The monster beneath is hiding away._

_I need to be myself._

_What I've become makes me sick._

_Pull me out of my vampiric slip._

**What do you think? This just sort of came to me one day and I wrote it down. I didn't know it was so good until I forgot about it and read it again. and guys, for those of you who don't know, it doesn't have to rhyme to be a poem. And I know some parts may not make sense to you, but to me they do. It isn't what I see in this that makes it good, though, it's what you see in it.**

**Oh, and if I come up with any other poems for Twilight, I'll post them here. I don't suggest you hold your breath, though. This stuff comes to me on a whim. Of course, if you know what I could do next for a poem, let me know and I'll give it a try.**


	2. On A Leash

**Here we go again. This poem does not rhyme. Sorry. But it is good. I, uh, I think.**

**EPOV**

**On a Leash**

_Is it possible?_

_Would it be safe?_

_Or will it be disastrous?_

_I look at her._

_Should I?_

_Would she approve?_

_Or would she run?_

_Worse than that._

_I might kill her._

_But wouldn't it be a good test?_

_It's simple enough._

_But what if I can't hold back?_

_The monster will want more._

_Much more than I'm willing to give up._

_But the man in me…_

_Well he wants more than I can handle._

_More than she can handle, definitely._

_But what I have in mind…_

_Perhaps I can control the monster._

_No. No, I can handle that part._

_But the man in me._

_Something I've never faced before._

'_Just do it,' I urge myself._

_I nod and step in front of her._

_I crouch down._

_I ask her to open her eyes._

_Something is there to see._

_She wants this too._

_This is important._

_I take her face in my hands._

_Then I lean towards her._

_I pause, hesitating._

_Should I?_

_Or will it end badly?_

_I resume and my lips meet hers._

_My eyes close._

_Sweet. Better than I had imagined._

_Her heart is racing._

_Her arms lock around my neck._

_Her fingers are in my hair._

_I stop moving. Breathing._

_Both sides fight for control._

_I slam them back._

_She tries to move._

_I hold her still._

_I only need a few more seconds._

'_This is what it is for a man to want a woman._

_I clench my jaw._

_The monster is back._

_He wants me to take her._

_I force the monster back into his cage._

_I'm intoxicated._

_She's intoxicating._

_The fight is never ending._

_But it's tolerable._

_I can do this._

_I'm back on a leash again._

_But is she afraid?_

_Does she want me to leave and never return?_

_Did she see the monster in me?_

_I look into her eyes._

_They look…concerned._

_And dazed._

_I let it go._

_She's not going to leave me._

_I find myself slightly lightheaded._

_She has a power over me._

_I think I like it._

_I stand and help her up._

_She can't seem to stay upright._

_So I'm not the only drunk one here._

_She stubbornly refuses me when I ask to drive._

_She's intoxicated too._

_I have better reflexes._

_Even now._

_She gives me the keys reluctantly._

_I smile._

_She asks if I'm affected by her._

_I take in her scent._

_I think she knows the answer to that._

_But I still have better reflexes._

**This was fun to write. I mean, I had to do it with hints. I bet you didn't get it until he crouched down in front of her.**


	3. The Day the World Ended

**I was a little depressed when I wrote this one for a totally different reason. But it helped my writing!**

**BPOV**

**The Day the World Ended**

_My dreams are dying._

_My hope, subsiding._

_Can't you see_

_Oh, so clearly._

_That I can't leave you._

_No matter what I do._

_I'll always be here._

_Still hiding my fear._

_Do you not want my love?_

_Was it too much to ask?_

_I see the way_

_She sees time sway._

_And it scares me._

_All too completely._

_A frantic look in your direction_

_Shows you see the distinction._

_Where are they all now?_

_What are you planning?_

**Hope you liked that. It actually rhymes mostly. Nice.**


	4. Perfection

**Alright. Here goes another poem.**

**BPOV**

_Eyes that see clearly,_

_They see everything,_

_They spot the slightest movement,_

_They see right through me._

_Hair like flaming tendrils of bronze,_

_Complete disaray,_

_dark and light together,_

_soft to my fingertips._

_Skin so fair it almost glows,_

_smooth and unblimished,_

_clear and sparkly,_

_the ice cold feel warms mine._

_Hands made with perfection in mind,_

_long, slinder fingers,_

_play upon the piano keys lovingly,_

_but best when wrapped around my own._

_Lips, though. That is my favorite right now,_

_Sculpted and full,_

_Pressed in a line most of the time,_

_comforting at moments like right now with them over mine..._

**Uh, yup, i was definitely bored. Oh, well. what do you think of my stuff? should i keep writing poetry?**

**If you don't think so, don't think it's going to stop me, but still...I like to know your opinions.**

**Please review.**


	5. AN

**I am sooooooo happy. I finally got something posted! Took me long enough.**

**If you want me to post faster, let me know, guys, because I like getting your feedback.**

**I want you all to know that, if you keep up with any of my other stories, I'm working on**

**getting up more chapters on my _Karaoke Night at the Cullens'_ story. It is going to have a special uh...cough, cough,**

**thank you for someone who likes to make fun of me for an unfortunate event that happened during a band trip.**

**also I'm doing more chapters on _Just a Few Things That Go Bump in the Night_ story. It's a lot of fun,**

**but if you have suggestions for any of my stories or just plain want me to hurry up,**

**let me know, okay?**

**Lots of love,**

**Meg**

**PS: and by the way, guys, if you haven't checked out my other stories, especially Aliens and Newtons, do it.**

**It's got to be one of the randomest stories i've written.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Will You Still Love Me

**A rhyming poem! To all of those who like them. I know the title isn't in the story, but that's what it's about. This is placed **_**after**_** New Moon. Please note that these poems are not in order and that they just come to me. I actually mean that, because I wrote this one in one of my many notebooks forever ago and forgot to type it up, so here you go.**

**BPOV**

**Will You Still Love Me**

_Do you ever listen to a single word I say?_

_Or is it just a ringing in your head that won't go away?_

_Would you run away if I asked you to stay?_

_Or would you lay awake and stare at me and keep me at bay?_

_The day has come for me to hold fast,_

_Though I know now it surely won't last._

_I see the way you stare to the past,_

_With eyes so cold and black, overcast._

_The lights are out; I'm left in the dark_

_With dreams that gleam like the teeth of a shark._

_I kiss your lips just to feel the spark._

_Now my eyes are glazed, I still see that smirk._

_I merely glare and blush,_

_Unable to tell you to hush._

_My body on yours is crushed,_

_My lips are too willing to rush._

_You chuckle so tenderly,_

_Your arms encompassing me,_

_Though still unwilling to see_

_This passion that's got to be free._

_You know I'm right, now don't be snide._

_There is no way to deny that it hurts your pride._

_I can't think of a place you could possibly hide._

_If you deny, I will know that you lied._

_In the morning, when I wake up,_

_Will you be there to pick me up?_

_Even in the haze when my mind is corrupt_

_With nightmares and a preference to stay tightly shut up?_


End file.
